


Gooch litká aadé duwatéen wé çooch

by problematicorca



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Inspired by Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki | The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki, Urban Fantasy, wolf!Ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicorca/pseuds/problematicorca
Summary: Luffy and Ace have known each other since they were young, and finally confess their feelings to one another. But Ace has another surprise in store for Luffy which he has been hiding since birth: He was also a wolf. // Title language: Tlingit;; Gooch litká aadé duwatéen wé çooch;; The wolf on the ridge of the hill is visible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given for my anniversary month/AceLu month!

_The fields of sunflowers were dancing in a gentle breeze, but the only thing Ace could focus on was the smile that seemed to outshine the glowing yellow petals and even the sun in the cloudless sky._

They had been together for a while. Ace would confess that there wasn’t a memory he had where Luffy was not in it, in some way. Where he always had the idea forced on him that this was his sister, he found he harbored more than just familial emotions towards her. No, what he felt was more than the love that siblings have, but his very existence prevented him from getting too close to anyone. Up until this day, he had kept his lineage very close to his heart in fear of the world finding out. They would condemn him for sure, given the lore surrounding wolves in cultures all around the world. He had never once considered telling anyone about that side of himself, which he kept buried deep down, until he accepted what he truly felt for Luffy. 

For years, he agonized over the best way to tell her. Would she feel the same way? Would she shun him? Luffy, who had always been his ray of sunshine in a world so bleak, who had given him will and purpose in his life when the rest of the world had told him he did not deserve it; she alone was the object of his love and affection. His heart soared when he finally confessed his true feelings to her. Bright brown eyes stared back at him with all the wonder the world could never shake from within, affirming that she, too, shared his love. 

But that left him with another pressing matter: _Telling her._

He had taken her far away from the bustling city, hidden among wild sunflowers growing in the countryside without restraint. The day was warm, cloudless, and the sun was high. Perhaps he should have waited until night, but Ace thought that if he put this off any longer then he would never get the chance to tell her. There was always something to disrupt them, something getting in the way when he finally worked up the courage to show himself. Not today, he affirmed, determined that it was now or never. 

He pulled her deep within the field of flowers, hidden away from the rest of the world as they stretched towards the sky above. No one would find them here. No one would dare interrupt them. Luffy bounced along, her hand held tight to Ace’s, their fingers tangled together. With every step she took, her heart beat excitedly against the walls of her chest. She may argue that it was trying to leap out, but- for once- she knew better. “Are we almost there?” She asked in excitement.

“Almost,” he promised in an even tone, masking the anxiety prickling beneath. Well within the depths of the sunflowers, he stopped and let his hand slip away from her. The warmth of her touch was missed almost instantly, but hopefully not lost to him forever. He would know quickly enough. “Close your eyes,” he instructs, his voice suddenly wavering with anticipation. “It’s a surprise.” 

She closes her eyes, throwing her hands over both, yet still seems to peek between her fingers. This was not missed by her freckled companion, who chuckled softly at her own impatience. “No peeking,” he orders, and she pulls her straw hat down over her eyes to avoid doing just that. The seconds which followed dragged on in silence, until Ace gave her the okay to look.

Quickly, she lifted her hat back upon her head, unable to contain her excitement any further. Her breath catches at the sight before her: Her dearly beloved, Ace, suddenly shifting forms with ease. His transition from man to half wolf was smooth, practiced, something he had mastered over the many years. Wide brown eyes drank in the sight with uncertainty that soon melted into wonder. Any trepidations Ace harbored then melted away when he saw the curve of her lips pulling back into the single brightest smile the world has ever seen. 

He suddenly wondered how he could ever think Luffy would reject him. 

“You’re a wolf!” She giggled, bouncing closer to him without a care in the world. Her arms wrapped around his furred body, still upright on his hindlegs, and buried her face into him. “So warm!” But then, he had always been warm, hadn’t he? 

“You-- You don’t care?” He dared to ask, hesitating for a moment before returning her embrace. He rested his cheek against her straw hat with the most relieved smile painted on freckled cheeks. Of course she didn’t care.

“You’re you,” she assured, nestling closer to him. “I’ll love you no matter what you are.”

That was the beginning of their relationship, officially. Perhaps, in their own way, the two had always been so wrapped around each other that nothing changed. Luffy already lived with him, making her money streaming online and vlogging while Ace worked with the local fire department. His hourage certainly caused some frustration within his lover, but nothing she couldn’t swallow down. It made his return to their home all the better, especially now. She would often visit the Fire House on their downtime, making a habit of producing new content for her vlog in an excuse to spend more time with him. 

There was new found freedom in her knowing his secret, giving way to cold nights spent nestled in the sheets of their bed. Her arms wrapped around his large, furry body for wamrth while he had the freedom to finally be himself without concern for what the rest of the world would think. Paws as big as her head were always so gentle around her, holding her lithe body close. Their moments of intimacy were blissful and private, hidden away behind closed doors in the sanctity of their home. 

She had tried to catch him in the Fire House only once before he stopped her, not wanting to risk getting too excited on the job and accidentally changing forms. She respected that, and turned his homecoming into a ritual of dragging him into their bedroom after each shift.

For the most part, their lives went on undisturbed. 

It was in the middle of one of her streams when sickness overcame Luffy suddenly. She heaved over, catching herself before she could spill her guts on camera and quickly ending the livefeed. Her feet carried her to the bathroom swiftly, and she almost did not make it to the toilet in time. She was still hunched over when Ace returned from his shift late that night, dropping down beside her with utmost concern painted on his face. 

She was pregnant.   
It was a jarring revelation, especially for her wolf lover, who had never wanted to bring children in this world. He feared what may become of them, knowing the sort of life he had to lead. However, his beloved reassured him that whatever their child may be would be loved, especially with as many friends they kept around to make up a makeshift family. 

Ace’s closest friend, a paramedic named Deuce, assisted in the delivery of their baby: a little girl who favored her father in appearance. They named her Anne. 

Fatherhood was quite the transition for Ace, who took some time getting used to the idea of a child all his own. Perhaps her saving grace was that she was also from Luffy, and he would never abandon her or any part of her.

Luffy’s friends, a lively and ragtag bunch, doted on young Anne the most. Seeing their acceptance of her, despite her constant changing between human and wolf (thus giving away both her secret, along with Ace’s) made him feel at ease. Maybe bringing a child into this world wasn’t such a bad thing after all. Nami was always showering Anne with the cutest clothing while Usopp assisted in arts. Sanji made sure their pantry was stocked with only the best and freshest that money could buy, even though Ace insisted that they were fine. 

He had gone from no family at all, to a large and accepting one all of a sudden. 

They had nothing but praise and excitement when Luffy announced her second pregnancy. The news came while Ace was at the firehouse, and he very nearly fainted while on the job. One child was a big enough transition on its own; now, he could plan for two. The fateful day came, with Deuce once again assisting in the delivery of their second child: A little boy named Flint. He favored his mother’s appearance, though shared his sister’s and his father’s freckles. 

Only a month after Flint came into the world, and Ace was pulled away for an emergency call. Sanji stayed over with Luffy to assist, refusing to listen to her insistence that all was fine; how could she say that when she was taking care of two wolf children on her own? Who knew how long it would take for Ace to return with a wildfire roaring through the countryside and threatening their lives. Smoke hung heavily in the air, reminding everyone of the threat just up in the mountains. At night, the glow of the fire could be seen from their home, making late nights horrendous for Luffy as she watched through the windows. 

Often, she wondered where Ace was, when he would come home. When little Anne asked for her father, Luffy was left without answers and empty reassurances. 

Sanji stayed with her throughout it all, but he could not ignore his own work at the restaurant when it came calling, leaving Luffy on her own for some period of time before he returned. Sometimes, Nami or Robin would come help while he was away. Sometimes, Usopp and Franky stopped by, and Zoro was always dropping in to check on her like a worried brother. 

Sanji returned to her home late one night, his heart soaring in excitement and relief at first when he spotted the firetrucks parked just outside of her home. Quickly, the cook jumped out of his car and hurried over in time to see three firefighters collected at her front door. His heart dropped all of a sudden when he realized... none of them were Ace. And suddenly, his excitement tanked into despair as he realized just why they were here. It could only mean one thing. 

Seeing Luffy shake her head desperately, slamming the front door shut in their faces, only confirmed his fear: Ace wasn’t coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Luffy.”  _

She could hear his voice all around, soothing her. Seeing him again made her heart flutter and ache all at once, finding comfort in her dreams. Sunflowers surrounded them on all sides, just like the field they would frequent together, where he first told her his secret. There was something heavenly about this place, untouched by the raging wildfires and death in the world. Her arms looped around him, face buried in his chest with a gentle smile tugging on her lips. “Ace…” She could feel warm tears spilling down her cheeks, streaking her face. “You’re here! You’re really here. I knew they were lying. I knew it couldn’t be true.” 

_“Luffy. I’m sorry.”_ She could feel his arms wrapping around her in the same, warm embrace that had comforted her so many times before. _“Take care of our children. Please?”_

That was the last thing he said to her, before he disappeared.

* * *

The bedroom was dark and gray when she opened her eyes, feeling colder than before. Months had passed since the death of her lover, but she still awoke with the same familiar sense of loneliness today as she had when she received the news. She could hear the pitter-patter of little feet scurrying around their home, smell the sizzling of bacon in the kitchen, but had no will to pull herself from the confines of her bed. Rain tapped on the glass of the window, but her curtains had long since been pulled to block out the view of the world around her.

Heavier footfall approached her door, each step making her heart pound in her chest with anxiety as she anticipated the arrival of her house guest. The bedroom door opened slowly, the smell of food filling the room almost instantly. Blonde hair peered in first, a concerned look often painted upon Sanji’s features lately. He had not abandoned Luffy since Ace’s death, staying to help with the children and to help her especially. She needed it, if her current state was anything to judge by. He feared that, in his absence, she may slowly wither away into nothing, and the children would follow suit. Thus, he made certain that there was always someone in her home with her while he was away at work. “Luffy,” his voice filled the empty space and broke the silence between them. “I made you breakfast.” 

She was a shadow of her former self, and he could not blame her. Losing a loved one was hard enough, but she had a special connection with Ace that even Sanji could see. Even so, her lifelessness left him feeling desperate that he may lose her as well. It was near impossible to keep her away from him while he was cooking before. Now? He would be lucky to see her halfway finish a meal. 

He left the door cracked open, if only to listen for Anne and Flint as he stepped closer to the bed and set her plate down. “You have to eat,” he tells her, as he always tells her whenever he serves a meal to her. While he had no love for those who wasted food, she had a very reasonable excuse for her lack of appetite and was an exception to his usual rule of finishing the plate. A gentle hand reaches for her, brushing his long fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe and perhaps rouse her from her state of disinterest.

She responds as she always does, flickering a brown eyed gaze to him so he knew she was still _with him_ , but she was not ready to face the outside world.

The air had long since cleared of the smoke from the wildfires, taking the last reminder with it of what had claimed Ace’s life. Her nights were dark without the glow of the fire, and colder without the comfort of his body beside her. It had turned into a lonely existence of silence and misery for her, unable to even crawl out of bed most days. Sometimes, Anne would come running in to visit her mother, and Sanji would carry Flint after, but visiting Mommy was not indulged as often as either children would like, nor as much as Sanji would prefer. 

For the time being, he seemed to be the sole care-provider for them. 

While he had never considered the idea of  _ having children _ before, this certainly made him reconsider. He had to step up, for her sake, until Luffy was strong enough to return to her motherly responsibilities. Until then, he would not force her.

That is not to imply that he would let her completely neglect them either. But, she deserved time to grieve. Ace had been a very important part of her life, after all. 

Today, he let her be. When raising wolf children, there was always something to do. 

Shutting the door behind himself, albeit hesitantly, Sanji returned his attention to the two children he found himself caring for. “Anne!” His voice raised as she rushed by, the thudding of puppy paws echoing through the home. She had  _ something _ in her mouth, something she probably shouldn’t. It was unnerving, how much she acted like Luffy sometimes. Sanji gave chase, long legs catching up to her with ease. He pinched the scruff of her neck with nimble fingers, capturing the wolf pup and immediately pulling her up off the ground and into his arms. “What is in your mouth!?” He exclaimed, trying to worm his fingers in to capture the plastic she had claimed for her own. “Spit it out!” He ordered, as she squirmed and shook her head. Puppy growls and barks of protest escaped her in pure defiance, her tiny paws pushing and kicking against his arms.

This had become a daily routine, especially on his days off.

Sanji would wake up on the couch and tend to both Anne and Flint. Once they had their breakfast, he was bringing breakfast to Luffy, then he would have to focus on the two trouble-makers once again. 

Anne may act like Luffy, but she looked so much like Ace that Sanji couldn’t  _ blame _ Luffy for hiding herself away. Anne was the trouble-maker, headstrong and loud like her mother. She had confidence in every little thing she did, even the bad things she knew she  _ shouldn’t _ do. This included climbing on countertops or even Sanji himself as he prepared meals or cleaned house. 

Flint was the complete opposite of his sister. While the spitten image of Luffy, he had obviously inherited his father’s personality. He could be quite the troublemaker if he wanted, but it was almost as if he understood the weight that Sanji bore on his shoulders, and tried his best not to add any extra stress to the blonde. He was blushing and bashful around Nami, quite the little flirt despite his young age. 

Despite their differences, they were well-loved by the family Luffy had amassed around herself, and that did not change after Ace’s death. They knew love, but they also knew something was terribly wrong. Children are always sensitive to these kinds of things; wolf children are even worse. 

After Sanji retrieved the plastic from Anne’s mouth, he set her down with a sigh of exasperation. 

“How many times have I told you?” He chides, resting a hand on his hip as the pup-now-turned-young girl toddled on her feet and twirled with a carelessness that made his heart ache for the days Luffy had been so spirited and carefree. “You can’t eat plastic! It’ll make you sick!”

“I wanna go outside!” Anne exclaimed with a wave of her arms, brushing off whatever scolding she was served. And for what it was worth? Sanji was such a softie that he let her get away with it. 

He straightened up, folding his arms over his chest and holding his head high as a sign of dominance. He had read somewhere that wolves needed to know who was in charge, doing his best to read up on wolf behaviors to understand how best to navigate both children. Now that Ace was not here to teach them how to raise wolf children, Sanji took it upon himself to make up for the absence. 

This also meant that anything with  _ Alpha Hierarchy _ was immediately thrown out the door. Pseudo-science like that had been disproven repeatedly, and Luffy did not need such blatant misinformation in her home. “You can’t go outside,” he ground out, turning his eyes away for a moment. 

That was all it took for little Anne to skitter away. 

“Anne!” Sanji’s voice echoed through the home as he followed after her. It had become such a usual bustle about the home that it was considered a comfort for Luffy in the isolation of her bedroom. At least her children were safe, even if she could not bring herself to face them. She owed everyone so much, but Sanji especially. 

* * *

 

As night rolled around, and Sanji had put both children to bed, he took the time to clean the kitchen after dinner. Feeding two little wolf pups was always a messy affair, messier than Luffy had ever been. After his meticulous cleaning, a shower, and then checking on both children to ensure they were asleep, he decided on  _ bold _ action now. 

It was not healthy for Luffy to stay pent up in her room all the time, stewing in her own depression. She was alone more often than not, which was not good for her if she was ever going to heal. Mourning was understandable, but she could not stop  _ living _ in Ace’s absence. 

The door to Luffy’s bedroom opened with a creak, letting her know he was coming in. He peered in hesitantly, willing to abandon his mission if she was asleep. As he suspected, she lie awake with her back to the door, glancing over her shoulder at the noise. It lasted for only a minute before she turned her eyes to the window again. For once, the curtains were open to show the outside world, and Sanji had to wonder if she was staring out in the direction the wildfires had blazed ever so brightly. Was she still hoping Ace would return, even after burying him? Or was she looking for something else? 

Not wanting to ask, Sanji stepped in and shut the door behind him. Softly, he stepped over to the bed and slipped in behind her, wrapping both arms around her as he pulled his body close. She tensed at first, hugging Ace’s pillow tighter before relaxing in his embrace. She had not realized how  _ touch-starved _ she was. 

He had no ulterior motives, wanting only to comfort her as he nestled his face into her neck. “You’re going to be okay,” he spoke softly in her ear. “This won’t kill you. I know, it hurts like Hell.” Well, he didn’t know  _ exactly _ , but he could imagine the agony she was facing. He hugs her tighter, keeping her smaller form pressed against his own. “You don’t think you’ll make it out, but you’ve come this far. You can make it, Luffy. I believe in you.” 

He wouldn’t say anything more, but she heard every word and took it to heart. 

Her grip on Ace’s pillow tightened once more before, for the first time in a  _ long time _ , she let it go and turned away from it to bury her face against Sanji’s chest. She clung to him, wanting him close as tears spilled down her cheeks. 

He was right. She  _ knows _ he was right, and she could never tell him how  _ grateful _ she was for what he has done-- not only for herself, but for her children as well. 

“Thank you,” her voice was weak and raw, foreign to her own ears. She choked out a sob, clinging tighter still as she wet his shirt with her tears. “Thank you, Sanji!” 


End file.
